Tikverin Marvidakis
"I don't hate the ISA, no I don't, they're just puppets of the UCN and they don't know it, but I did hate puppets as a child, still do" -Captain Tikverin Marvidakis Tikverin Marvidakis was a Helghast Captain and latter in the war, a Commodore during the Second Extrasolar War. Many Helghan civilians feared him after Operation Scourge due to his ruthlessness. He was the leader of the 21st Prime Legion. After the war, he deserted the Helghast Empire and trasnformed his legion to a private military company (PMC) in 2386. In 2407 he created the title, "Prime Master" who is the leader of the Prime Legion Heaven PMC. Early Life Not too many poeple know of Tikverin's early life other than he was raised in the streets of southern Pyrrhus. At the age of 18, he joined the Helghast Navy. Later in his life he told Kizer Takent more about his cildhood. He was abused by his parents. His father was shot in front of him by bandits when he was 5 and his mother left him in the streets with his older brother a month after his father's death. His older brother who was 2 years older tried to protect him for a year until he was killed by Helghast guard dogs for stilling food right in front of him. 3 days latter of his brother's death. A street gang found young Tikverin and raised him as family. When he was 9 years old a Helghast grunt tried to kill his best friend by choking her, Tikverin stabed the grunt by behind and killed him however his friend didn't make it, this was his first kill. At age 13 he was the leader of the gange, showing his gifted intelligence. He left the gang at age 15 since he knew they would be wiped out by the Helghast police force and they did. Tikverin went to the library to be educated and did jobs around Pyrrhus. At 18, he wanted to be and mean something so he enlisted in the the Helghast Navy. Career Gifted with quick thinking and fighting skills due to his harsh childhood he is considered to be one of the best if not the best students who graduated from Radec Academy. Operation Scourge: 2355 In Pyrrhus, a rebellion calling themselves the Sons of Helghan are formed to attempt an overthrow of the Empire. Colonel Radec initiates Operation Scourge immediately upon hearing this news, locking the entire city of over 25 million people down. The mission was simple, kill any and all traitors that dare go against what the Helghast Traid stands for. Captain Marvidakis, under Radec's orders, led the operation into the city, lasting ten hours. Many Helghast were killed in the firefight, with the majority of the Sons being killed, and the rest sent into hiding or on the run. He formed the 21st Prime Legion just one month after Operation Scourge. Characteristics Tikverin Marvidakis was known to be utterly focused on his duties and only spoke when he needed to, though he would not hesitate to give higher-ranking officers his opinion. He was also cruel to his Helghast soldiers that he was in charge of in his youth but became more kind in his later life. Many called him cunning, fearless, brave and even Colonel Radec called him "A Helghan who is versed in military strategy" after Operation Scourge. After he left the Helghast Empire, he became more cold, methodical, ambitious, and ruthless. However, later on the Najenmik's Hunt. He begun to grow a conscious and care about his PMC like a family. He has allot of respect for the Najenmik and their leader Vikar Detrick. As his commanding officer on Gyre, Tikverin was extremely impressed by Vikar Detrick's skills and reminded of himself when he was younger. Though sadly sees him and his unit as tools for the Helghast Empire. He has told his men if he meets face to face with Vikar Detrick, he will want a 1 on 1 battle. After Vikar captured Tikverin, he tried to warn Vikar about hatred and how himself has suffered through his life because of hate. However Vikar told him hatred helps his duties. Tikverin told him that he said the same thing to Arkin Soteris and that he himself was wrong. Tikverin also told Vikar that he will know how hatred is a dark depressing path. Second Extrasolar War Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek orderd Tikverin Marvidakis to lead the ground assault in the Battle of Diortem. The ground assault on the already exhausted ISA defenders, who are surrounded and destroyed over a two week course, giving the Helghast another foothold north of the equator. Helghast General Armin Metrac and Colonel Tendon Cobar pushed against the ISA forces in southern Vekta while main invasion force under Joseph Lente pushed into the northern hemisphere. Colonel Cobar sent the 21st Prime Legion and Helghast 2nd Battalion 3rd Company to invade Adenshin City. With the destruction of Colonel Shaw's 5th Army, the city was captured. Shaw surrendered and was executed by Helghast Captain Marvidakis. Many ISA medical personnel also surrendered and offered to help the Helghast wounded, Captain Marvidakis accepted the offer. Three days latter at the end of the battle, Colonel Cobar ordered Captain Marvidakis to execute the ISA medics, which he accepted and followed. In 2360, while sleeping in the legion's camp at night, Tikverin was attacked by a female Shadow Marshal, Tikverin turns the Shadow Marshal's blade back into her throat, killing her. In the next day, he found out that her name was Luger. Near the end of the Invasion of Vekta, his unit was patrolling in Norvon City. Tikverin found a teddy bear, picked it up and wondered if he was the monsters along with his nation. He heard screaming and shooting in a house and quickly rushed inside. He found 1 of his men killed a family of 4 including with children. Tikverin grabed his soldier by the neck and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SOLDIER, YOU DARE SHOOT THE INNOCENTS, YOU DARE KILL A FAMILY!" The soldier scared to death and while weeping answered "Sir, I'm so sorry... I thought the father of the family had a gun, I didn't see the kids" Tikverin pushed him againts a wall and said "You think this war needs more blood, don't you, just like our empire, or was this an order from Radec or Cobar to kill any Vektan that moves? It doesn't matter any more. Cause this family is dead. Remember this day." Tikverin let him go and walked out the house leaving the soldier kneeling down on the floor. A day later, Arkin Soteris paid a visit to Tikverin's tent. He found Tikverin sitting down on a bench and staring at a teddy bear. Arkin asked "May I sit with you Captain?" Tikverin put the bear on his lap and looked at Arkin just to ask him "What is it Commander? An ISA scout or unit is near us? Is it time to move out?". Arkin simply answered "No sir, I came here to talk to you about that-". Tikverin stopped him by shouting "NOTHING HAP... it was an incident that I saw to it. Nothing more, nothing less. Now go back to your duties so our Empire can take back Vekta." Arkin sat down with Tikverin and while looking at the teddy bear "You found that, didn't you? And while you found that bear you wondered if our nation is doing the right thing and if we're on the right path." Tikverin replied "The Helghast Empire is the best pathway for true peace, just once we win this war, we will all see that. A world with freedom from the ISA and UCN." Arkin while putting his hand on Tikverin's shoulder "I know you're lying my friend, don't let fear or hatred control you, you can still serve the Empire but you have to help your nation to become a better one, wish that the goverment can rise to something greater, just don't lie to yourself". Tikverin got up from the bench and while throwing the teddy bear at a table "Hate helps my duties, I use it as a power to kill the ISA scum." Arkin while walking out said "Look at that toy bear, think of the family that was killed. This is the Empire you are fighting for. You will know someday my friend. You're starting to now." After Arkin left Tikerin looked at the bear and wondered if he was working for a corrupt empire. In 2382 on Gyre, Tikverin first met Kizer Takent. Before the Battle of Fort Templar, Kizer introduced himself in Tikverin's overlord "Sir, Commodore Marvidakis, I'm Commander Kizer Takent of the 28th Momento Legion, it's an honor to finally meet you sir.". Tikverin while looking out of the Overlord "Likewise Commander Takent." Worpwren Octavius came up to Tikverin just to ask "Sir, you sound troubled, are you ok Commodore?". Tikverin looked back at Octavius "I'm fine Sergeant Major, thank you, now go tell Sergeant Detrick and Commander Tyfrow to prepare their sniper team, we'll need them to cover us soon.". Octavius then followed this order. A few days latter after the 21st stole an ISA camp, two Helghast grunts were looking at Detrick hacking to an ISA terminal and one of them commented "He's pretty fucking good, huh? This soldier will help us with the war big time. Damn fine sniper.". The other grunt while reloading his shotgun "That guy is ok, but hell I'm sure the Commodore is better. I mean look at him, the guy looks weak as a vektan.". Tikverin walked out of nowhere between the to grunts and while putting his hands on their shoulder "I was never much of a sniper in my honest opinion." Both the of the grunts saluted and shouted "COMMODORE MARVIDAKIS SIR!". Tikverin sat down on a table and looked at the grunts "At ease soldiers. Now don't underestimate Vikar Detrick over there. The young man has amazing skills and he's very sharp too" The grunt who packed his shotgun away asked "What's so good about him sir? I mean your better than him.". The other shouted at his fellow grunt "THE COMMODORE TOLD YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE HIM!" Tikverin stared at Detrick "You two need to calm down. This solder probably saved your asses. Since I'm wondering how you two soldiers made it so far". Both grunts said "Yes sir, sorry sir.". Tikverin got up and while he started walking away "He reminds me of myself when I was near his age. I never talk nor talk back much like him. So look up to him.". Betrayal of the 21st Tikverin had grown tired of being a tool for the Empire so after being stationed in Pyrrhus, Tikverin and his legion stole military equipment and overlords. They disabled the anti-air defenses so they could escape. After the Helghast leaders heard about they're best unit betraying the Empire, they immediately sent out scouts and unit fighters to find and eliminate them. After months of trying to find them, they halt the search and put a bounty on Marvidakis head. Death See Hunt for the 21st. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Prime Legion Heaven Category:Killed-in-Action